


London, darling.

by Megstenlady



Series: James McAvoy x Reader [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, London, premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megstenlady/pseuds/Megstenlady
Summary: I was visiting London with my friend Daisy. We attended the X-Men Dark Phoenix Premiere and I finally met him. I didn´t knew that this day was about to get even better, both of us ended up in the same bar.





	London, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the trilogy.

I was in London with my dear friend Daisy. We came here to celebrate my birthday which is tomorrow. Today however was the highlight of our vacation. X-Men Dark Phoenix was to premiere here in London. We hung out outside of the theatre all day. About two hours before the movie, I met him. I didn’t get a chance to talk to him, but we had many eye contacts. I mean, I was looking at him all the time, but he looked at me many times with a smile on his face. Before going inside the theatre, James walked right by me, looked deeply into my eyes and winked at me. He smiled widely after that because he noticed my blushing. 

I saw him walking inside the theatre. Daisy held me up and said something to me. 

“Sorry, what?” I said shakily. Daisy gave me a laugh and said:

“Nothing, he just couldn’t take his eyes off you.”

  
  
  


After the premiere, we went back to our hotel. Daisy had to lead and hold me all the way to our hotel room because I was a  _ little _ shook because of the movie and well, I met him. We talked and yelled all the way to the hotel about the movie. When we got to our hotel it was nine p.m. We decided to go to a bar, so we started to put on some makeup and change our dresses. I put on a black tight dress with it a v-neck. My makeup was rose gold, flirty but natural. I straightened my hair and brushed it one last time before leaving.

Daisy knows London better than I do, so I let her decide where we were going.

 

“So, let’s talk about James.” Daisy smirked at me. We were sitting around the bardesk, on high chairs. The bartender gave us drinks and we thanked him.

“Seriously, Mila. What was that flirting between you two?” Daisy smiled and tasted her drink.

“I really don’t know but I can’t stop thinking about it… And everytime that I’m thinking about it, my heart starts to race the hell out of my body.” I told her.

“Aw, this day has been perfect. Cheers.” Daisy smiled and raised her drink.

“I agree, cheers.” I said and we clicked our glasses.

After couple of drinks, Daisy got a message. She took her phone and looked at it.

“Hey, one of my best friends asked me if I wanna see her tonight.” Daisy said to me.

“You can go if you want.” I smiled at her.

“I don’t wanna leave you alone.” She said to me.

“I’ll be alright, this has been the best day of my life. And she lives close so go ahead!” I giggled.

“You’re the best, I’ll be back in hour. Call me if you need anything.” Daisy said to me.

“Of course, love ya!” I waved at her. Daisy disappeared into crowd and I drank rest of my drink.

I looked around and then I noticed something on my right.

I had to look again.

_ Is that him?  _

_ My god, it is him. It’s James. _

James was talking with two men. I didn’t want to take my eyes off him. My heart raced like hell and my whole body was shaking.

I went to the bardesk and I took a deep breath.  _ I need something strong.  _

“A shot and a whisky sour, please.” I said to the bartender.

I looked at him again. He was so handsome. James raked his fingers through his dark brown hair. His bright blue eyes were shining in the darkness. James licked his lips and then touched his beard.

“Here you go!” The bartender said to me and I thanked for the drinks. 

I took the shot right away.

_ He is in the same bar with you. Go talk to him for god’s sake. _

I tasted my drink and looked at him again.

Then my heart missed a beat.

James looked at me and smiled. I automatically smiled back at him, even though it first felt like I couldn’t do anything. Like I couldn’t talk, move my body, I couldn’t even think.

I looked away from him.

_ I had to. I want to.  _ I drank my drink.

I turned my head and he was already looking at me. 

Then he said something to his friends and the other one patted on James’ shoulder and James nodded at him. He gave me eye contact and I realized that he started to walk towards me. 

He didn’t look at me, so I checked out his clothes.

Blue sweater and black jeans. He looked so good.

Then he came to me.

“Hi. Um, do you have a moment?” He asked nicely, smiling at me.

“I have all night. Hi, I’m Mila.” I smiled at him and we shook hands.

“I’m James. James McAvoy, sorry, I just, you look kinda familiar?” He told me.

“We saw each other earlier, at the premiere.” I said to him.

“Sorry I didn’t had a time to talk with anyone. But now I do. Can I buy you a drink?” James asked.

“Of course.” I smiled and he came next to me. We leaned against the bardesk.

“One beer and…?” James looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I almost forgot how to speak, again.

“Cosmopolitan for me, please.” I said to the bartender. James raised his eyebrow and smirked at me.

The bartender started to make the drinks.

“It was a great premiere and a wonderful movie, again. I adore your works.” I told him.

“That’s pleasure to hear.” James smiled at me.

“I was just thinking about coming to talk to you.” I told him.

“Don’t get me wrong, but you don’t seem shy.” James looked at me.

“Don’t make me do this, I’ll banish you away.” I said to him.

“You won’t. Trust me, I’m not going anywhere. “ James smiled at me. The bartender put our drinks in front of us and we thanked him. We both took a sip from our drinks and after that I took a deep breath. 

“I know that we haven’t met each other earlier but trust me when I tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me.” I told him.

“How long have you known me then?” James asked curiously and raised his eyebrow again.

_ Damn he gets me weak as fuck. _

“For almost a year. It’s not much, I know. Anyway, sometimes it feels like I know you, how to talk to you. I have been thinking lately that if I’m ever going to meet you, I don’t wanna make you feel uncomfortable-” I stopped talking for a moment because James was looking at me, listening to me. I appreciate it so much.

“...And that’s why I didn’t say a word to you.” I told him. James just gazed at me.

“I think that you’re a really good actor, one of the best. And… Fucking hell you’re really good looking.” I smiled widely at him even though I felt my cheeks blushing. Not because of the alcohol but because of him.

“Oh god, you are thinking about running away, don’t you.” I gave him a laugh and drank my drink.

“Never.” James said to me and continued.

“You won’t make me feel uncomfortable around you, darling.” James said to me. 

“I appreciate this moment so much, so can I ask you is it okay to hug you?” I asked softly. James smiled at me the most sweetest way and said:

“It is okay.”

James opened his arms. I smiled and hugged him. I put my chin on his shoulder and squeezed him.

I felt his hands on my back, he held me so close that I felt his heartbeat. I felt safe.

It felt like home.

Then we let go of the hug and James gave me a smile.

“You’re precious.” I petted his arm and drank rest of my drink.

“Thanks dear. Enough about me though. May I ask why you were here alone?” James asked.

“Oh, I came here with my dear friend Daisy. She went to meet her other friend. I don’t mind being alone.” I told him.

“Were you with her at the premiere?” James asked curiously.

“Yes I was. She’s known you longer than I have. She adores you as well.” I smiled.

“Tell her thanks for me.” James raised his drink and drank it empty.

“This is coming pretty fast but I would like to get to know you.” He smiled.

“You can ask me anything.” I told him.

“What do you do for work?” James asked nicely.

“I’m a photographer. It started as a hobby but I started to be very good at it. I’d love to take photos of you.” I told him.

“Oh that’s great. And hey, I sign easily to those photoshoot-things.” James winked.

“We could get over a table if you want?” James suggested.

“That would be great.” I smiled.

“So, what do you wanna drink?” James asked, ready to make an order.

“You don’t have to-”

“I know, but I want to. What do you want?” James asked.

_ Well, you. _

“Well… Shots, something sweet for me, thanks.” I smiled.

“All right, you can go to the table, I’ll be right there.” James said to me.

On my way to the table, I heard my phone ringing.

It was Daisy who was calling me.

“Oh hi Daisy!”

_ “How’s it going? Everything all right? She asked me to stay with her, is it okay? I’m going back to the hotel before midnight.” _

“Hey, everything is fine. You haven’t checked my snapchat story yet?”

_ “No, why?” _

“I’m with James. I’m with James fucking McAvoy.” I smiled widely.

_ “Oh my gosh WHAT!?” _

“I’ll tell you everything later.” I smiled.

_ “I’m so happy for you! See you at midnight! Oh, but let me know if you’re spending the night with him, use protection. Love you.”  _

“Moron, love you too, bye.” I gave her a laugh and we ended the call. I sat down on the sofa by the table. 

Then James came out from nowhere and sat opposite to me.

“He will bring us the drinks soon.” James told me. I looked at him.

“Don’t worry I’m good with drinks.” James smiled widely.

“Oh, I believe I just... Nevermind. By the way, I’m curious, what do you drink usually when you are in a bar?” I asked.

“Almost everything, all goes. But usually? Beer, scotch, different kind of drinks, shots… And booze mixed with, well everything you know.” James gave me a laugh.

“Except booze gets my cheeks blushing badly, it’s a little bit annoying.” James gave a laugh.

“Wine gets mine. James, sorry by the way if I get myself drunk pretty fast.” I said to him.

“I think it’s okay to be drunk when you’re in a bar. I mean I’ve had three beers, I’ll catch up, you’ll see.” James gave me a laugh.

“I’m not drunk yet.” I laughed.

“Well, good luck with that.” James winked at me when the bartender came and put the tray full of drinks on our table.

We thanked him and looked at the tray. 

We took the drinks and kept talking. Without even realizing, we just enjoyed our drinks and talked for over an hour. I laughed at his stories and I got him to laugh hard couple of times. We had this crazy chemistry between us. Like we had known each other forever. I told him how I got to know him, about my tattoos, about my best friends. James just kept listening to me.

“That’s pretty much what I do with them.” I laughed. I got him to laugh again. James had this adorable laugh and he waved his head back and raked his hair.

“Oh man…” He giggled.

“Okay, let’s take a few shots and go out for a cigarette break?” James suggested.

“Sounds great. Cheers.”

“Cheers.” James smiled and we clicked our glasses.

  
  
  


We went to the terrace and James took a cigarette for himself and put it between his red lips. He looked at me.

“Do you want one?” James asked, offering me a cigarette.

“Sure.” I said and I took it. James lit mine and then his cigarette. 

He took a drag on it and looked at me.

Then he smiled.

“I got to say… When I’m still… When I’m pretty sober. I’m having a great time with you. And I think you’re beautiful.” James said softly to me. 

“Thank you James. You’re so lovely. I must confess that I have feelings for you.” I smiled at him.

“I kinda knew it from the beginning. I want to make sure that I’m not messing up with you. I’m not like that. You seem great. I was serious when I said it’d be nice to get to know you. So, I was thinking, if you’re going to London in next month with Daisy, it would be great to hang out. With you two.” James said to me.

“That sounds great!” I got excited.

 

After awhile we decided to go back inside.

James held the door open for me and I stepped inside the bar.

“What do you want?” James asked while we walked to the bardesk.

“Umm…” 

“Do you like the taste of an apple?” James asked.

“I do.” I smiled at him.

“Okay, let me handle this.” He winked at me.

We leaned against the bardesk.

“Hello, for me some kind of booze mixed drink and for her… Sour apple.” James ordered and the bartender started to do our drinks.

“Mila, I was just thinking that-” James started his sentence just before some guy surprised him by patting on James’ shoulder.

“Eddie, what’s up mate?” James said and they hugged.

“I’m good, I’m good. So, is this the lady you’ve been talking about all day? Nice to meet you, I’m Eddie.” Eddie smiled at me and we shook hands.

“Hi, I’m Mila.”

“What a beautiful name!” Eddie said.

“Sorry if I’m wrong, but weren’t it you who was talking with James earlier? I asked.

“Yup, that’s me. And you were at the premiere today? Eddie asked and I nodded my head. 

“See James? I told that she was the same girl who was at the premiere. I knew it because you don’t look at anybody else in this world the way you look at her.” Eddie said to him. James hit him playfully with a fist on Eddie’s shoulder.

I looked at James and smiled at him. Then I touched his hand softly with my fingers and took his hand in mine.

“Anyway, I’m not bothering you two any longer, I just came to ask James if he’s coming to an afterparty with us?” Eddie looked at him.

“You two can go. I’m with her tonight.” James said to him.

“Allright, see ya. It’s was nice to meet you Mila.” Eddie smiled widely and walked away.

“Bye!” We said together and I let go of his hand.

“Yeah, that’s Eddie, he’s a good pal.” James cleaned his throat. The bartender put our drinks on the bardesk and we thanked at him.

“You were about to say, or ask or… something for me?” 

“Aye… I would like to ask you to go out with me someday.” James said softly.

“I’d love that.”

“Great. Do you have a instagram?” James asked and I nodded.

James took his phone and opened his instagram.

“Here you go.” James gave his phone to me. I search my page and opened the direct. I put a cute owl emoji in our chat.

“Here.” I said and gave his phone back to him. James looked at our chat and then he looked at me with an awesome poker face. 

“Really?”   
“Well, you never use emojis anywhere!” I gave him a laugh.   
“It’s a fucking owl.”    
“I think it’s cute.” I said to him and James gave me a laugh. Then he wrote something to our chat and put his phone in his pocket. 

“What?” I gave him a laugh.

“Nice wallpaper.” James teased me, when he saw that he was on my home screen wallpaper.

“Shut up, handsome.” I flirted. James turned towards me and raked his hair.

“By the way I have a drink suggestion to you that you might like.” 

“Really?” I looked at him.

“Six vanilla shots and two Yellow Diablos.” James said to the bartender.

“I was about to ask but nevermind.” I said.

“Don’t worry, it’s just booze, lemon vodka and lemon juice.” James gave me a laugh.

We got our white shots and two drinks.

“All in a row?” James asked and looked at the shots.

“Sure.” I smiled at him. 

“Cheers.” James said and we took three shots both of us. They really tasted like a vanilla.

“Fucking hell these are good!” I said to him.

“I said so. Taste the drink.” James smiled.

I took a sip from the drink and looked James straight into his eyes. It tasted like very sugary lemon. He was right, I liked it.

Then one of my favourite party songs started to play and I started to move a little with it.

“Fine, I’ll dance with you.” James said to me.

“Huh?”

“Come on darling.” James said and took my hand in his. We walked hand in hand to the dancefloor.

I grabbed on his arm under the elbow. I felt his hot, bare skin.

I went close to his ear.

“You’re great.” I giggled.

“So are you.” James smiled at me.

We danced until the song ended. 

 

“What?” James asked and smiled at me. 

I breathed heavily and without even realizing, I was gazing at his lips.    
“Didn’t see that coming. Quite an answer.” James purred sweetly.   
“Oh fuck, sorry.” I said to him and looked forward.   
“Don’t be. Cigarette break?” James licked his lips.

“Yeah, sure.” I looked into his eyes. I realized that we were still holding hands. We started to walk towards the terrace hand in hand. I guess it was fine by him. 

 

We went to the terrace and we were alone. James took his cigarette pack from his pocket and offered me one. He lit his cigarette and then mine. James took a drag from it. We leaned against the railing with our elbows. He held his cigarette between his teeth.

“Oh, okay… here we go.” James gave himself a laugh.   
“I’m drunk.” James looked at me.   
Our arms were touching each other, we leaned against each other and I gave him a laugh.

“I was waiting for you to say that. So am I.” I gave him a laugh.

“James, I couldn't be happier. I’m in London, I’m here with you.” I said softly and threw my cigarette away.

“Life is pretty amazing, isn’t it?” James said while smoking his cigarette.

“Yeah…” I whispered and I just adored him.

“What?” James asked softly and threw his cigarette away. We were standing face to face, looking at each other.

“You. That’s all.” I smiled.

“You have so beautiful eyes. I get lost in them pretty easily.” I said and put my hand on his cheek. My hand was leaning against James’ beard. 

“Have mercy on me.” James said quietly and bit his lower lip softly. He looked at my lips and then he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him slowly but passionately. I felt his rough beard scratching my skin. James pulled me closer and I shivered. I moved my hands on his neck before sliding my other hand on his chest. I loved everything about this moment. His soft lips kissing mine, the way he held me in his arms. I felt his breathing and beat of his heart. He was really there with me.

Then he pulled himself slowly back and looked at me. 

“You… You seriously have feelings for me?” James asked and lowered his eyebrows.

“Of course I am.” I said with my shaky voice. 

“Why me then?” James asked. I looked deeply into his blue eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and I told him:

“Because no one else makes sense.” 

James smiled at me and kissed me again.

I’m pretty sure that he made me fall in love with him even more.


End file.
